Forever and A Day
by Romulus
Summary: It's PG-13 for romance...don't ask me why, okay? H/H, as always. R/R and I'll love you forever!


herm2 _ Forever And A Day_   
A/N: Me and my BFF wrote this song. We have a band. So enjoy!__

Hermione Ann Granger blew a wisp of her brown hair out of her eyes as she sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, staring at the fire. She had just finished crying a few hours ago, after two days of only stopping when Lynn McTaint bought her some food. Ron had dumped her. For her friend Lavender Brown. And now, while everyone was at Hogsmeade, she was stuck in the Common Room. She pulled her pink fleece bathrobe tighter around her skinny body, not letting herself believe what had happened to her. Hermione looked up suddenly when she heard the portrait open. Her cinnamon brown eyes caught sight of Harry.   
"Harry? Why are you here? Why aren't you at Hogsmeade with everyone else?" She asked, kneeling to look over the back of the couch.   
Harry sat down. "I didn't want you to be all alone." He smiled and Hermione didn't want to cry anymore, she wanted to smile with him.   
Hermione smiled widely. "That's really nice."   
"Thanks." Harry paused. "Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade? There's one more carriage left. So, what do you say?" His emerald eyes looked deep into Hermione's dark cinnamon eyes.   
"I say..." Hermione shook her robe off, revealing a dark blue turtleneck sweater and 3 day old blue jeans. She had at least changed her shirt and brushed her hair before coming into the Common Room. "Yes." She took Harry's hand with a soft smile.__

_On our first date I knew_   
_I wanted to be the one_   
_That stayed forever_   
_And so far_   
_It's like a dream come true for me_   
_And I want it to stay like this_   
_Forever and A day_   
_Baby_   
__

Hermione looked over at Harry as they walked up the steps to Hogsmeade Diner, a small restaurant by the edges of Hogsmeade. She turned her head and saw Ron and Lavender, laughing and talking, and felt anger boil in her heart. Yet, when her eyes met Harry's, her anger faded away, and all she felt was the amazing feeling she felt the first time he looked at her, the first time he smiled, the first time they touched, and she wanted to cry with joy. This is where she was meant to be.__

_It's like Forever and A Day_   
_Nothing makes sense at all_   
_Forever and A Day_   
_Oooh yeah_   
_Forever and A Day_   
_You've got me going crazy_   
_I hope it lasts_   
_Forever and A Day___

Hermione clutched Harry's hand under the table. Snape was passing out the grades on his 12 foot long essay on the Wippenhiemer potion, which no one knew anything about. Harry gave her a weak smile, but it was enough to reassure Hermione. When he looked at her, nothing matter, nothing made sense, all that she understood was she was in love with him. And that she'd love him forever and always. Her scroll landed on her desk, and she opened it up. "A!" She exclaimed. Harry leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, sending electricity through her body. She felt a tear roll down her cheek when she though about where she'd be without Harry. "I love you." She whispered. Harry gave her no response, but she knew he returned her feelings and that this would last forever.__

_I always want to be_   
_The one you need in your life_   
_The one to hold you_   
_All through the night_   
_I'll be there_   
_No matter what as long as we're together_   
_Which I hope will be_   
_Forever and A Day___

Hermione and Harry sat on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione's long, skinny legs were draped over Harry's lap, and her head rested on his shoulder. "Hermi?" Harry whispered.   
"Hmm?" She murmured in response.   
"That day in potions, when you said you loved me? And I didn't respond?" Hermione nodded. "I didn't know how I felt. But now...I think I might be in love with you too." Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. She didn't want to move, she just wanted to stay like this, her arms wrapped around Harry, his arm around her, forever.__

_It's like Forever and A Day_   
_Nothing makes sense at all_   
_Forever and A Day_   
_Oooh yeah_   
_Forever and A Day_   
_You've got me going crazy_   
_I hope it lasts_   
_Forever and A Day___

Hermione shook her head, trying to get Harry out of there while trying to do Arithmancy homework. He was making her go crazy, but a good crazy. I kind of crazy where you're life is filled with happiness and joy, just nothing makes sense and you can't think straight. Harry sat next to her. "Need help?" Hermione nodded, and Harry leaned over. "I can't help you with that!" He exclaimed, smiling, and looked up slowly, finding himself nose to nose with Hermione. And from there the next most logical step was a kiss.   
Hermione pulled away, panting for breath. "I'm going to love you forever Harry Potter!"   
"I'm going to love you for forever and a day Hermi." Harry whispered, and they kissed again, slowly and sweetly.__

_I'll never leave your side_   
_This I promise you_   
_I wanna be the one_   
_You need forever___

"Harry! Stop! Where are you going?" Hermione asked, a worried expression in her eyes. It was there one year anniversary, and Hermione's 16th Birthday**She's born in December, so it's there 7th year**, and Harry was running out of Hogwarts to fight some dumb villain.   
"Hermione! Stop it. I can't love you right now. I can't, and I don't, need you, especially following me!" He shook her away, and she crumpled on the ground. After a few seconds, she wiped her tears away and sat up.   
"You need me Harry Potter. I'll show you! I promised to love you forever, and I will." She said, her eyes filling with tears once again as she watched Harry run off.__

_It's like Forever and A Day_   
_Nothing makes sense at all_   
_Forever and A Day_   
_Oooh yeah_   
_Forever and A Day_   
_You've got me going crazy_   
_I hope it lasts_   
_Forever and A Day___

Hermione looked at Harry. Voldemort lay at their feet. There combined curse had killed him, nothing else would work. Harry sat down, massaging his forehead. "Harry." Hermione sat down next to him. "There was no way to save them, Ron, Ginny, all of them. We, you, did what you had to do. I know it doesn't make sense. Nothing ever does for me, I love you Harry, and that's all I know."   
Harry looked up, his emerald eyes filled with tears. "That's all I know either Hermi." He cupped her cheek in his hand and they kissed gently and so very sweetly. Hermione could see fireworks, and knew this would last forever. And a day.__

_It's like Forever and A Day_   
_Nothing makes sense at all_   
_Forever and A Day_   
_Oooh yeah_   
_Forever and A Day_   
_You've got me going crazy_   
_I hope it lasts_   
_Forever and A Day___

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. It was the last day of their last year at Hogwarts. Hermione's eyes were full of tears. Just a few days before, Voldemort had killed, and now they had to leave all the memories. Hermione only had one good thought in her mind. "Hermi? Where are we going?" Harry asked, smiling.   
"You'll see..." Hermione said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She opened the door to the small room, and turned on a light. The Mirror of Erised sat in the corner. "I want you to look in it and tell me what you see."   
"Hermione. I've told you. I see my family."   
"Look again." Harry stepped in front of the mirror, expecting to see his family, but all he saw was Hermione, smiling at him. His family was faint and blurry in the background.   
"Do you see it too?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and stepped forward. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, and he rested his hands on her waist, like they were about to dance, and they slowly kissed. It was a real kiss, not a school girl peck, but something real and forever.__

_It's like Forever and A Day___

Hermione smiled slowly as Harry rung her doorbell. She opened her door and kissed him quickly. "Nice to see you Harry!" She exclaimed. She hadn't seen him for two months. A year after they left Hogwarts, he was sent on a Ministry mission. He had gotten back yesterday and was visiting Hermione, finally. "I need to ask you something." Harry said slowly.   
"Ask away." Hermione said, sitting down on her couch. Harry kneeled down, and Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry..."   
"Hermione. At the beginning of seventh year, we pledge to love each other forever. And I want to make it official-" He started, but Hermione interrupted, laughing. "What?"   
Hermione smiled, and pulled a "guy" ring out of her pocket. "Will _you _marry _me?_" She asked happily.   
"Yeah. Of course." Harry took Hermione's hands and pulled her gently off the couch, so she was sitting on his lap. He slipped her ring on her finger, and she did the same for him.   
"It's official." Hermione whispered, her nose pressed against Harry's. "We'll love each other forever."   
"And a day." Harry added. Hermione giggled, but Harry silenced her with a long, passionate kiss. 

A/N 2: Didja like it? Hope you did! Review!!! Constructive criticism welcome! 

A/D: I own no one! Me and my BFF and our band, Angilz, own the song! 


End file.
